Heal
by XxShieldingMoonxX
Summary: Co-writen with beanie923. Bella is devistated to walk in on Edward and Alice cheating. Her haert breaks yet again and she turns to her family- the cullen's excluding Edward and Alice for help.Edward and Alice constantly beg for Bella/Jaspers's forgivenes
1. Hurt To No End

My eye lids fluttered open from the night of restless sleep. I flailed my hands under the covers, seeking my cold-bodied lover. I felt nothing so I decided to wake up. I threw my legs over the edge of my bed looking in the rocking chair across the room and finding nothing. I yawned raising my hands above my head to stretch.

I shuffled my feet across the floor on the walk to the bathroom, still searching for my Edward, waiting for him to pop out from somewhere and scare me. He never did. I got to the bathroom and turned the shower on to a steaming hot setting.

I stood in the shower thinking about where he could be.

He must be hunting- he just must!

As the water turned cold, I decided I was right and he was on a hunting trip. I was still weary of that decision because he usually left a note or at least something. I skipped out of the shower and flung a towel around myself. I hauled myself back to my bedroom and chose some random clothes to wear- Alice would not be happy. I snickered in my head. I hope Alice doesn't drag me shopping today.

When I checked the time, I was astounded to see that it was only 5:00. Edward was never gone this long! I started to wonder if he had left me again. I felt tears behind my eyes but I forced the thought away. I'm just jumping to conclusions. Just to be on the safe side, I hopped into my ancient Chevy and made my way to the Cullen's. I knew I was being irrational but, still.

I was getting more paranoid by the second as I pulled into the lengthy driveway of their house. I was pleased to see all of the cars in their driveway. Everyone was here! I put on a huge smile as I walked in the door, not bothering to knock. I ambled to the living room to find Esme resting on the couch, her eyes shut in contentment.

"Hi, Esme," I exclaimed happily, catching her attention. She opened her eyes and moved her body forward towards me.

She pulled me into a motherly hug like she always did.

"Hello, Bella."

"Where is everyone?" I asked her.

"Oh, Jasper, Carlisle, Rosalie, and Emmett went hunting. Alice and Edward were talking upstairs a while ago. I don't want you to think anything bad of this but I heard your name being mentioned. I imagine he was trying to talk her out of bringing you on a shopping spree but, to be completely honest, I'm not sure," Her tone turned to a slight whisper and I could barely hear her. Her expression warped into one of unease as she spoke again, "Bella, you know we all love you, right, not just Edward but all of us? Bella, I love you, no matter what happens," now she had me worried. I tried to steady my breath but it came out ragged. A million thoughts heaped into my head.

" Esme, you guys aren't moving again, are you?" I asked my voice cracking.

She pulled me into another hug before saying, "No, dear, don't worry. We won't be moving for a while," I believed her. She gave me a sincere smile before pushing me toward the stair case.

I was confused for a second but just decided to go find Edward. I'm feeling guilty for thinking that the Cullen's would leave me again; maybe I'll agree to that shopping trip…

I took each step of the stairs cautiously so that I wouldn't fall. I made it to the top without toppling over. The long hallway ahead of me was dark. Almost pitch dark but I knew the house pretty well. I moved my hand along the wall- stumbling along the way- looking for Edward's doorway. Maybe he went back to my house? MY hand lurched inward as I found his door opened wide. The room was covered in complete darkness. I was about to leave when I heard something dramatic.

"Edward," Someone breathed from inside the room. My eyes went wide. Was he… was he cheating on me? " Oh, Edward," they breathed again. I stood there in complete darkness. I was afraid to turn on the lights and have my suspicions reveled. I felt tears run down my face as I slowly moved my hand to the light switch. I rested my outstretched finger under it, pondering my options. I took a deep breath, surprised no one had noticed me yet, and moved my fingers up, making the room beam with color.

I squeezed my eyes shut, not from the brightness, but from the sight I had just seen- my boyfriend with his face in my best friend neck. The position had changed quickly to him on top of her with their tongues down each others throats. Edward was laying on top of Alice with one hand up the back of her shirt and the other tangled in her pixie-like hair. Their embraced position looked more passionate than anything Edward had done to me.

Sobs racked through my chest. I felt the patched hole in my heart rip open yet again. My breathing increased as my shirt was soaked by my tears. My knees buckled as I let out an excruciatingly loud sob. My knees hit the ground with a thud and I felt eyes burning into me. My face was in my hands as I continued crying. My breath became ragged again.

"Bella?" I heard an unsure voice that I recognized as Edward's. This infuriated me. How could he even try speaking to me! I balled my hands into fists as they rested on my cheeks. I arose from the floor quickly not looking at either of them and dashed from the room. I couldn't escape the picture in my mind. It wouldn't depart!

When I reached the top of the stairs I bumped into someone's hard cold body. I hid my face in whoever's chest it was, soaking their shirt almost instantly. I didn't care who it was. I felt my arms being rubbed to comfort me and a sudden burst of calmness. I was still miserable. A hole 2 times the size of the one when Edward left ripped open in my heart. I was devastated and I was in no state to be calm. I just wanted to curl up in a ball and die, maybe even jump in front of a bus. This was a disaster, a complete and utter disaster! I knew I was never good enough. I knew I was never enough at all. I knew he needed more.

Even with my human ears, I heard footsteps approaching from where I had run from. I cringed and buried my face further into this person's chest. They still rubbed vigoro usly against my arms to calm me.

"Bella, please," A grieving voice pleaded. I recognized it as Edward's.

My body convulsed in the arms that were holding me.

"Edward, she obviously doesn't want to talk to you right now. She's extremely distraught about something! What did you do to her!?" I heard Jaspers voice. It was close to my ear so I guessed that it was him holding my. I threw my arms around his waist to hold myself up, still shaking.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Jasper whispered in my ear when he got no response from Edward.

"He cheated on me!" My voice cracked and was barely audible through my tears and sobs. I felt him tense around me and heard him utter a low growl.

"What did she say!?" He snarled at Edward. His voice shocked me. It was so livid, so outraged. He hugged me closer to his body. I felt safe in his arms at this very second. I heard a sobbing sounds coming from where Edward was standing. I didn't believe he was crying over me.

"Jasper," I muttered, still inaudible, "I-it was with Alice!" I squeezed my eyes shut, keeping my face in his chest. I was the only thing keeping him from attacking Edward. I didn't know why I wanted to protect him. Jasper's body shook harder and I recognized this shaking as his form of crying. His shoulders moved violently along with mine. I heard tinkling dry-sobbing coming down the hall- Alice. I hugged my self as close to Jasper as possible, I couldn't be alone now.

"Jasper," Alice's grief filled voice loped through my ears. I bit my lip hard, shutting my eyes tighter. I heard a booming voice from downstairs.

Alice didn't get a chance to say anything as Emmett flew up the stairs.

"Hey…" Emmett quickly changed his sentence and tone as he saw the scene he had come across, "What's going on up here?" His voice softened.

After a few seconds of no one explaining, I took it into my own hands. I reluctantly unshielded my head from Jasper's chest to face Emmett. As he saw my puffy eyes and the continuous flow of tears down my face he ran to my side.

"Bella, what's wrong?" His voice sounded hurt and confused, like what it would sound like if I was his sister in this situation, which I guess I am.

I furrowed my brow and scrunched my nose, jamming my eyes shut trying to force the words out for the second time.

"Cheated," was all I could get out.

"Who cheated, Edward!?" his asked, his voice fuming. I could only nod my head up and down once before shoving it back into Jaspers empty chest, but I could just imagine Emmett expression as I heard a vicious snarl escape his lips. I could almost see him bare his teeth at Edward. I heard him unleash his strength on Edward. I shot my head toward them to see Emmett pinning Edward to the floor. Edward was not fighting. This made me cry even more. He regretted it but, I couldn't find it in my heart to forgive him. I'm so selfish! I took one of my hands from around Jasper and covered my exposed face.

Edwards face was imprinted in my head. His expression was devastated, remorseful, and indignant. I felt the arms around me constrict, almost to the point where I couldn't breath but I didn't care.

I felt my knees give but was caught by Jasper, now holding me bridal style. He was holding me as tight as possible. I imagine him being ten times worse than me. Alice was his wife for over 100 years.

I still remained in Jaspers arms but I soon felt four more pairs of arms around me, all of them sobbing- Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, and Carlisle- all surrounding me.

"Bella, we love you," Rosalie admitted. It surprised me but I didn't let myself reside on it. I just wanted to die, in all of their arms.


	2. Vendetta

**This was written by Beanie923, the co-writer to this awesomely amazing story. **

I was shocked to hear Rosalie say such nice words after her not so hard to see hatred of me. Eventually we stopped our embrace, but Jasper and I never stayed apart. We were the only things to keep each other together. The giant gaping hole that took the place of my heart was aching. There was a giant emptiness in my life now, and there was nothing to fill the hole. I had stopped crying now, I didn't want the Cullen's to think of me weakly.

What was I to do with my life now? My true love doesn't love me anymore and I have nowhere to go. I am hoping the Cullen's will still take me, even though I was not with Edward anymore. They are my new family, and they loved me back surprisingly. How they could ever love such a boring human I would never know, but I was happy that they approved of me. I loved them all so much, and that was the only thing keeping me together.

Jasper took us into the guest room and placed me on the bed. He laid down next to me, closing his eyes. He sighed unhappily, and I saw a pained expression spread across his face. I closed my eyes to, but I was not prepared for the thoughts I would get sucked into. Memories of Edward and me together flashed by. There he was, the first day in biology. The meadow. Our first kiss. Hearing his voice through my faltering consciousness when James attacked. Then, when he left me in the forest. Those horrid lost months. And Italy. When I first saw him after all those months.

I could not stand to see all those horrid happy memories with him, knowing we would never have any ever again. But he didn't want me. He lied to me. He probably never even loved me. He was just using me. Playing a game. A sick and twisted game that broke my heart. That single thought broke down any healing I had already started. I just curled into Jasper and cried and cried and cried. I couldn't help it. He just held me closer to him. But he knew the last thing I needed was numbness. That was even worse than pain.

I would just have to learn to live with this horrid pain. But their was no point to living now. My life had just stabbed me in the back. I knew I could never take him back now. Not now that I knew he didn't love me. All the light in my life was gone, leaving only darkness. A deep black, never-ending darkness that was swallowing my whole being whole.

I eventually fell asleep, where the pain still reached. I had a horrid nightmare of Edward leaving me in the middle of a forest and James was there. I woke up, crying and screaming. Jasper held me and said soothing words. I was immediately calmed in his presence. But I wasn't sure if it was him or his gift.

We stayed like that for a while, just thinking of our lives, when of course my embarrassing body had to betray me. I was starving, but I wasn't in the mood to eat. But my body had other plans. I looked over to Jasper with a blush creeping its way onto my face. He was smirking at me. He said a line very similar to what Edward had said to me before.

"I think it's breakfast time for the human," Jasper said. A pang hit my heart but I beat it down.

"I'm honestly not that hungry," I said, but you could tell I was lying, everyone could. He just gave me a look and then I remembered he would be able to feel if I was hungry. I just sighed and marched my way down the stairs. But of course, being me, I just had to catch my foot in the middle of the staircase and start tumbling down. I was caught by a pair of cold stony arms halfway down. I looked up to see Jasper, smirking down at me again. I just scowled.

He led me in to the kitchen and started to fry some eggs for me. I was surprised to learn that a vampire knew how to cook.

"Where did you learn to cook this well?" I asked him after I had stuffed them down my throat. They were the most delicious eggs I had ever had.

"Well you have a lot of free in 200 years of endless night," he said, with a slight smile on his face. I knew this was hard for him too, but our new found comradeship really helped. It lessened the blow for my heart when Jasper was there. He kept me sane, surely if he were not here I would be catatonic. Even worse than last time. But this time I will not be as forgiving.

We went into the living room together, as we were always together lately. The _entire_ family was there. Including Alice and Edward. I gasped in shock and a low growl was coming from Jasper's chest. I immediately shrank into Jasper, preventing him from killing my ex-fiancé. That reminded me.

I looked down and saw that familiar ring. I shakily took it off and proceeded throw it with all my force at Edward. It hit him right in the eye. Emmett burst out laughing and the rest of the family were barely suppressing their amusement. Edward just looked shocked and Alice looked very remorseful. She should fell remorseful after what she did to Jasper and me.

Edward stood up and walked toward us. Everyone stopped laughing. Jasper was growling again. Edward came up to me.

"Bella please forgive me! I know it was absolutely terrible of me but please take me back! I love you with all of my soul!" he said to me. With his sincerity, I almost leapt into his arms and kissed him, but I knew it was nothing but a trick. Another move in this pathetic game that I was going to win. Jasper had me across the room and was standing in front of me. He was crouched in a low protective stance. I knew he was trying to protect as much as he could from getting hurt. But I would always be hurt.

"I can see that this was all just a game to you Edward. And I'm not playing anymore." I said fiercely. He looked hurt, as if my words had actually made him feel sad. Ha that was a good thing in my books. Edward started to get closer to me, but this time a huge white blur tackled him. It was Emmett. I couldn't see everything very well, but I could tell Emmett was beating the crap out of him. I loved Emmett as my big brother so much. He was like my protector. And Jasper. He was like the foundation to my life now.

Edward wasn't even trying as Emmett beat him. Esme had literally forced them outside, so they didn't hurt the furniture I suppose. I was watching out of the window with Jasper at my side as Emmett beat him up. Alice intervened, but Emmett was too strong. Emmett would never hurt a girl, but he would still forcefully keep her away. But Edward just stayed motionless. Letting Emmett deliver punch upon punch against his face. After a while, I walked away from the window. I no longer wanted to watch as Edward pitied himself and Emmett took out his anger.

Jasper followed me like a magnetic field was set between us. I sighed when I reached Edward's room. I went inside to see the covers perfectly made, to the normal eye everything looked normal. But not to me. Not after what terrible things had happened in this horrid room. I walked out with tears running down my face. Jasper sent me some calm and it felt better. That hole in m chest was as big as ever, the pain was dulled, but not numbed. It was still there. As it always would be.


End file.
